Tenth Sword
by overlord susanoo
Summary: Brought in to an afterlife where death is crueler and meaner than actual life Danny found a purpose and made a choice. He would work with bad guys to achieve his goal. He would move forward and not stop before he completed his dream. He would sit on the throne in the sky and no one was stopping him. Shattered-Phantom-Verse
1. Prologue: Clone's Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10

 **Prologue: Clone's Farewell**

In a clock filled citadel located in the ghost zone there he resided. He who saw all that could be, all that would be, and all that may happen. He was Clockwork, the ghost that was the master of all of time.

He kept an eye on all that may happen. Nothing in this reality or the others escaped his notice.

With his blue skin and dark red eyes, he kept track of multiple timelines and the events happening around them. He never directly interfered just gave nudges in certain directions so that everything would end up all right.

That was why he knew what was going to happen next and he had been prepared for this visit.

Turning into his adult form he turned around and faced his guest.

Standing right behind him was a being that had the power to wipe out this universe and everyone one it with just a thought.

Normally beings like this required approval from their other personalities but this one was in complete agreement with the other two.

Dartax the voice of creativity, Landre the voice of control, and Gortan the voice of wonder made up the three personalities of this celestialsapien.

They said nothing but he didn't need them to. He had already known what they had wanted and even if they hadn't they could have just told him telepathically.

The species could bend reality to their wishes so communication by thought wasn't hard for them.

"I have the boy ready for you." Clockwork said shifting into his old man form and waving his hand. This was his lair he controlled everything that happened inside of it.

Gears shifted and moved to reveal a capsule. Inside of it there laid a boy. He had white hair, a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. On the center of the jumpsuit was a logo that had the logo of the ghost boy of Amity Park Danny Phantom,

This however was not that boy. That boy was living his life no longer with the destiny of turning evil.

This boy was his clone a life that wouldn't have existed without Clockwork's interference and had been destined to die.

Knowing that this would happen he had saved the boy's life so he would get a chance to live and not be in the shadow of his original. Dani was finding her purpose in life and so would this clone.

"You know why this is happening." The celestialsapien said it's three voices talking as one would unnerve many humans. Clockwork however was a ghost and moved right on past it.

Clockwork knew why this was happening. The incursions that happened in the marvel universe. So many lives wiped out. So many universes were suddenly made silent. That event brought the wider multiverse to their attention.

The celestialsapiens usually kept themselves from making changes on a grand scale so they did not intervene however now that countless universes were wiped out some had decided to recreate them. Others were bored and wanted fun. This being was one of the others.

With a wave of his hand the capsule opened and released the clone Danny and both he and the celestialsapien watched as he woke up.

His green eyes opened to the lair taking a look around. Clockwork had to admit Vlad Plasmius had done amazingly well in his creations.

"Where am I?" the clone began to ask confused as to what was going on.

Clockwork began to tell the boy of his beginning and what would be his future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours had passed and the boy had yet to move. The explanation in and of itself had only taken Clockwork twenty human minutes to give yet the young halfa was still in a daze.

Clockwork was waiting patiently as he had all the time in the world and the celestialsapien was waiting as this amount of time was nothing to a being that spent millennia debating.

"So I am a clone?" he said to himself trying to understand what was going on around him.

He still felt a little confused on the whole grand idea but that much he understood.

He was a clone of a superhero named Danny Phantom created by his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius. He was half human and half ghost. He was supposed to be dead that much he understood everything else though was pretty confusing in his perspective.

"Yes." A voice said and he looked up to see Clockwork. This was the ghost that apparently saved him from permanently being decomposed goo. He was really glad for that but still concerned for what they wanted.

"Why do you need me?" he asked. He felt the answer might be because he wasn't real and they didn't want to disturb real Danny's life but he preferred not to think about that as it made him really uncomfortable.

"It's could be anyone; we just chose you at random." The alien said and while he was confused he was glad there was at least a purpose to his life so far.

"What do you want from me?" He asked still wary of the alien that could apparently travel between universes.

The alien that was covered in darkness and skin was glowing with stars inside of it waved its hand and a portal opened up in the lair. It was glowing and looked like a black hole. It wasn't sucking up anything like a black hole that he remembered Danny learning about due to his interest in space.

It still didn't look safe though.

"This portal will splinter you across realities. Different versions of you will live in different universes and different times." They said like it was no big deal to open a hole in the multiverse and from what he learned of them he didn't doubt that for them it was a very simple act.

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked. He had chosen the name Daniel Masters for himself. It was a way to remember where he came from and a promise to always move forward and to search for a reason to exist.

"Entertain us." They said with their dark arms spread wide.

"Entertain you?" Danny questioned them unsure as to what they meant.

"Yes be a conqueror, be a hero, be a villain, anything that will entertain us." They said they were bored lately and needed something to entertain them. I was just their latest idea.

Truthfully this clamed him down a lot. He was going to find his purpose alone. No one would be influencing his thoughts or directing his actions.

True freedom was something he didn't expect to ever possess especially as he was originally meant to die.

"I agree" Danny said as he faced the swirling black hole that would lead him into his new life. Whatever happened he promised himself to always move forward.

"We knew you would say that." They said and watched alongside Clockwork as he began to walk forward.

With a deep breath showing confidence that he wasn't sure he really felt Danny jumped in and began his new adventure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clockwork turned into his child form and looked at the reality altering alien's glowing white eyes and said "You got what you wished for."

"Yes." The celestialsapien said as they looked the portal that was closing. They were about to return to space now that they had accomplished what they wished for.

"That universe is different from what is was before." Clockwork said curious about their alteration to the timeline the original clone of Daniel was personally sent to. He knew they were powerful enough to not make such mistakes.

"That was on purpose. We have already seen that story played out. We wanted a new one." They said and opened a portal to take them back to the universe that they called home.

Clockwork turned back into his adult form and watched the screens of time once more. Watching all realities and protecting his timeline was his goal and he had work to do.


	2. Chapter One: Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Friends and Foes**

* * *

Danny walked through the huge hall that made up his personal tower in Las Noches. The castle that he resided in was huge, He had to wonder at times what need Baraggan had for making a castle this huge.

He would have liked to ask but Baraggan wasn't the most friendly Espada. The old man was arrogant and prideful. The only way he could get him to quiet down was to remind him of the fact that he had lost to Aizen.

It was safe to say that the relationship between the two was not very friendly. Danny was certain that Baraggan was waiting and hoping for the day that he would get his wish and be able to kill him.

Baraggan was not fond of the fact that Danny was an Espada since he was not an arrancar or even a hollow. Baraggan wasn't the only Espada he had issues with. The group was very split on how to treat him. Three Espadas liked him, five hated him, one wanted to perform experiments on him, and the last didn't care and accepted him since Aizen told them to.

Speaking of the traitorous shinigami he had taken up the throne room and stayed there with Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru.

Danny was just hoping that they finally got something to do. Aizen had left the soul society a while ago and all he did was make new arrancar. As far as he could remember they had finally reached the triple digits.

At least that meant his fraccion weren't the only ones with three numbers. He knew that had bugging them for multiple reasons.

Danny was looking for something to do. Lots of arrancar thought Las Noches was great and being an espada was something to desire and be proud of but he just found it meant that they sat around and did nothing.

Thinking of visiting any of the Esapdas that liked him made him go through his options.

Stark was only going to want to sleep and he had already taken a nap so he would just be bored. Harribel was fond of him but she wasn't the type to have fun. Listening to her fraccion fighting could be funny and he hadn't seen them in a while. Grimmjow could always be counted on when seeking out fun.

Looks like Grimmjow was the winner.

Danny was dragged from his thoughts as he heard the crackle of static that went along with a **Sonido** (Sound Ceremony).  Danny jumped back from his location and saw Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio's fist right where he had been.

"Hello to you too." Danny said before aiming his hand at Dordoni's chest and blasting him with a ghost ray. The blast hit Dordoni and sent him flying back into one of the huge green pillars that Danny had painted personally.

As Dordoni hit the pillar it began to crack. Danny would have to fix that later. He had spent too much time painting that thing for Dordoni to break or even weaken it.

"That was good nino. I am not done yet though." Dordoni said as he fired a **B ala**(Hollow Bullet) at him. Danny formed a square ghost shield to protect himself.

"You are getting quicker with your bala." Danny complimented Dordoni before rushing at him.

"I have been practicing. How else am I going to take your seat?" Dordoni asked as he stood up and pushed towards him just as quickly.

Dordoni had trained relentlessly to get faster than him. Danny watched as the old man would race around Las Noches with Sonido trying to get as fast as possible with it.

Dordoni had challenged many of the other arrancars that lived around Hueco Mundo in races. Pushing himself to the limit and then moving beyond that to reach even further.

All of that to take his seat and become an Espada again.

Danny was so happy that he had taken those three in as his fraccion. Dordoni, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne were always fun to hang around.

When Danny had picked the Privaron Espada they had been very angry to being led by a seventeen year old boy. First they had their status as Espada taken and then they had to listen to his orders.

So he figured the best way to deal with them was to give them a goal to live and work for.

He had made a deal with them and Aizen. If any of them were capable of taking him down then they could have his spot on the Espadas. In the meantime they would have to follow his orders.

So far it has been working great if he had to say so.

Danny left fist went and met Dordoni's and if it hadn't been for Danny's supernatural durability and strength he would have probably broken his hand on Dordoni's **Hierro** (Steel Skin). He had learned that lesson when he had first landed in Las Noches and ended up fighting Nnoitra. That eyepatch wearing mantis bastard had the toughest hierro out of the arrancars both past and present. How that was possible given that Aizen didn't have the Hogyoku until a few months ago and Nnoitra was an arrancar during the same time as his fraccion.

It confused him as much of the whole soul society did. From all the stories he had been told of it from Aizen, Tosen, and Gin it sounded weird and super convoluted.

From the Court Guard Squads and Central Forty-Six to the Noble houses and the Soul King they all seemed to make things more and more confusing.

He was taking everything that they said as somewhat biased but without more information than they were willing to give him he would have to ask an actual shinigami.

"Is this all you got?" Danny asked as Dordoni began to get pushed back. He tried to fight but as Dordoni's feet began to skid back Danny could see that Dordoni began to accept that he would lose this fight if he kept going like this and try to beat him with physical force.

Danny used his other hand to grab Dordoni's and prevent him from using another bala or a **C ero**(Hollow Flash).

"Not even close." Dordoni said as he planted his feet on the ground and opened his mouth.

A red orb formed in the space of his mouth. It glowed a crimson red and was aimed directly at him. Danny guessed that Dordoni had learned to form ceros without using his hands.

Good for him. Catching your opponent off guard was a good idea. Let their own overconfidence work against them. Danny was sure with the way most arrancars were that it would work about ninety-seven percent of the time.

Danny however was not an arrancar and had a way to get out of this.

"Good idea. Not good enough though." Danny said as he created a ghost shield around the cero. They were both knocked back a bit by the shield exploding from the cero but Danny was not hurt.

That was the most important part.

"Now that our warm up is over let's truly begin nino." Dordoni said to him and Danny narrowed his eyes as Dordoni pulled out his Zanpakuto.

An arrancar's Zanpakuto was the item that stored the majority of their power. Dordoni's in particular were not exactly indoor friendly even in the gigantic halls of Los Noches.

Danny would not let him break the place where he slept and took his naps.

"Let's go outside." Danny said before rushing at Dordoni and turning the both of them intangible. He flew them through the wall and they landed under the fake blue sky that Aizen built.

If no one knew that they were fighting before then they definitely knew now that they were in the fake outside.

"You are seriously reckless. Do you know that?" Danny asked Dordoni who glanced at the distance and saw his Zanpakuto had fallen a little bit away from him.

"I am willing to do anything to become an Espada again." Dordoni said. Danny understood his reasoning behind that statement even though he didn't agree.

In the words of many hollows he met hollows and arrancars were creatures of fear and pain. They fight endlessly in Hueco Mundo for their right to live and exist. So Aizen someone who seemed so fearless and powerful to them shone like a star in the bleak starless sky.

Danny thought Aizen was just using them as disposable pawns in a war he started so he could attain power and status above everyone else. He saw a lot of Vlad in Aizen and he assumed this plan of his was doomed to failure like all of Vlad's "great schemes.".

Danny was fine with that as Aizen's goal would be able to get him closest to his goal. Everyday he spent in this place only helped remind him of the goal he had set for himself.

Even though that could make him and Aizen enemies he had many advantages over the man who greased his hair way too much in his opinion. For one thing Aizen's Zanpakuto did not work on Danny.

Aizen knew it as well and that made him wary of Danny but he believed himself to be stronger than Danny and coupled with his **K ido**(Demon arts) and his army that were loyal to him he believed that he would come out victorious.

Aizen made Danny an Espada because he was curious on what he could do and to keep an eye on an unpredictable variable that could ruin his plan. He admitted as much when Danny asked him why he was made an Espada.

If that day ever did arrive where he and Aizen had to fight Danny was sure that he would come out the victor.

"What are you going to without your special sword now?" Danny taunted him. He had wanted his fraccion to be able to fight well whether they had their full power available to them or not.

"Don't worry. I have it figured out." Dordoni said doing his sharp movements that signalled that he was going to use a cero. All he had to do now was form an upside down pentagon with his index fingers and pinkies touching each other.

As Dordoni launched the red cero Danny formed a shield to block it and gave a yawn.

"Is that it. Not really impressive." Danny said behind his wall perfectly safe. He frowned when he saw Dordoni's grin on his face.

"You talk a lot about the arrogance of arrancars. You however ignore your own arrogance. I call this **aliento de dragones de tres cabezas** (Dragon's breath three heads)" Dordoni said gesturing to his other hand and Danny saw three ceros aimed right at him.

"Crap." Danny said looking and knowing at once that this shield wasn't strong enough to stop it.

"Yes it is." Dordoni said as the ceros came right at him. Danny knew that getting them to read mangas and manhwas would make them stronger. He just wished he didn't have to see or experience it firsthand.

He would have to use more power and extend the shield if he didn't want it to break.

As the ceros met his now spherical shield a huge amount of smoke arose from the explosion. The smoke blocked his view and even turning intangible and flying wouldn't help now.

He had to admit that he was very impressed with Dordoni and couldn't wait to see what the other two had come up with.

Even better he could boast to the other Espadas that his fraccion were better than theirs. Dordoni probably was racing to his zanpakuto if he had not gotten it already.

"Whirl Hiralda." Danny heard Dordoni say as he released his Zanpakuto. The following windstorm blew all the smoke away. Looking up Danny could see Dordoni's full powered form.

His hollow mask extended down his face, horns grew out of his shoulder, armor grew around his feet and up to his calves and two cyclones that ahd hollow bird like masks came from the exhaust ports on his legs.

"Let's go." Dordoni said to him as he sent one of his bird cyclones at him. Looks like he was trying to begin one of his other signature moves. **El Uno Picotear** (The One Pecking). A move where Dordoni traps his opponent in one of the birds beaks and while the opponent was trapped he would continue to attack.

Danny could stop that in many different ways but they all ended up with Dordoni dead and him down a member of his fraccion which was not a good thing.

Danny flew into the air to get rid of the advantage that Dordoni's resureccion allowed him. Danny aimed an energy blast at Dordoni's chest. As they were fired Dordoni used his cyclones to launch him higher into the air.

Danny could other people cheering and he could sense the other Espada watching in the distance. They were the easiest to sense as their spiritual pressure was huge and while he was still learning the skill he could sense their power easy.

It looked like Danny was going to have to use a little more force. These were no longer the early days where Danny could beat Dordoni with little effort. Dordoni was used to that fighting style.

Danny needed to get creative. He had been using his powers at their most basic for all the time he had been here. He had spent time training in the desert of Hueco Mundo fighting gillians and adjuchas class hollows.

Danny knew that he had much more power and abilities to tap into but most of his time here he focused on lowering his power as much as possible so that while he was a curiosity he wasn't a threat yet.

If he had shown just how dangerous he could be he knew Aizen would have immediately tried to kill him and while he knew that he could have more than likely escaped he would have had no idea about what his next move would have been.

He would have probably found his way eventually after robbing a couple banks and overshadowing people to gain the language from them.

Danny would have had no real goal or desire as everything but now he had a goal and he had a desire and after all isn't that why the clone he had originated from made the deal.

"Very well Dordoni now I think it's time I get a little bit more serious." Danny said as he created three duplicates.

The other three versions of him flew and surrounded Dordoni. Each had a different power active in their hands. One had ghost flames, one had electricity, and one had ghost rays. They formed a triangle around Dordoni.

Danny would have joined too but that would have left Dordoni with the options of up or down as an escape route. That couldn't happen so Danny flew above the group.

He cupped his hand and charged a ghost ray stronger than all his previous ones and aimed at Dordoni.

The ghost ray had charged and he got ready to fire. The others were attacking Dordoni and had destroyed his cyclones. It was time for him to be a stick and stab this sandwich.

"Not bad Dordoni. Keep improving and one day you might be able to take my seat. Today however is not that day." Danny said as he fired his ghost ray at Dordoni. The blast pushed him into the sand and began to burrow him into it before it finally exploded.

Danny glanced at his clenched hands that were trailing green smoke. That blast hadn't been meant to kill Dordoni so he held back quite a bit. The blast had however had been strong enough to get past his enhanced hierro.

As far as he was concerned all arrancars were cheaters and playing with an advantage with their skin being so hard. He was just a simple ghost lost in a new world.

He still remembered how it had hurt his hand when he had first punched Nnoitra in his stupid face.

Danny looked down at his Espada uniform and saw it had taken the most damage in his fight. His white jacket was destroyed and the hakama had shreds in them. He was just glad that they still held up.

Especially during the fight since there were so many explosions. He doubted regular clothes could stay on with everything he had just been through.

"So Dordoni lost." Cirucci's voice came from behind him. Danny turned toward his purple haired fraccion member and nodded.

"He is getting better though." Danny answered. After all that had been the main point of his agreement and so far it seemed like it was working. He just had to keep growing stronger and more creative.

He had to be if he wanted to accomplish his goal. He just wished that he could reach the power that he knew was lying dormant inside him.

He wondered why the alien that sent him here had to be cruel as to have his mind know how powerful he could get but make him actually work for it.

He wondered if the other versions of him scattered across space and time dealt with similar issues.

"Are you going to make me hold these all day?" Cirucci asked him as she handed him new clothes. This was a common thing for Danny and her. Whenever Danny was fighting whether it was serious or training his clothes ended up ruined.

To save time and effort he had made Cirucci bring him a spare whenever she knew he was fighting.

That was one of the few reasons he liked being an Espada. The power that came along with the position. Ordering others around truly felt nice.

"Hurry." Cirucci told him trying to hurry him for some reason.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked her confused. There was nothing to do as far as he knew. That was the problem. Danny had to make his own fun since nothing was happening.

"I was talking to Loly and Menoly." Cirucci said and Danny wondered what they wanted now.

Those two were Aizen's assistants and completely in love with the guy. Danny wondered what they could possibly see in him beyond the whole fearless thing that drew most hollows to him.

That may have been his own opinion leaking through as he found Aizen reminded him off Vlad but times one hundred on the ego and manipulation.

"Aizen is going to be summoning you soon about a mission that Yammy and Ulquiorra went on. So Hurry and get changed." Cirucci ordered him. Sometimes he wondered if she remembered who was the Espada and who was the fraccion.

"Fine, Fine." Danny said to her before he took the clothes and flew to his room to take a shower and change.


	3. Chapter Two: New Minions

**Author's Note: This Danny just like in the one in Of Ghosts and Kings and along with his canon powers has a body combined with the ring of rage and crown of fire along with the reality gauntlet. That means he is nigh omnipotent and has infinite energy. This one however has to work his way up to being able to tap into and control that power.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: New Minions**

* * *

Danny walked towards the Espada meeting room. Cirucci had started ranting at him for how careless he was. That he should remember that the other two members of his fraccione were trying to kill him for his spot.

She would have probably kept going if he had not reminded her about the meeting that she had reminded him of.

He was glad that she cared so much for him. It had taken a while but he had finally broken through the tough shell she put up when she was around him. Cirucci was the very definition of a tsundere.

"About time you got here." Nnoitra said with a sneer as Danny stepped through the door.

"Screw off you bastard. I still got here before Stark." Danny said as his eye twitched. There were only two of the ten espada still missing. Stark was late because he was lazy and was probably just waking up.

Barragan would arrive late as he believed that he should not have to rush to listen to anyone. The old man was very proud and stubborn. Everyone else was here though.

"What was that you little punk? Don't make me come over their and remind you of your place." Nnoitra growled at him as he slammed his hands on the table.

"I would love to see you try. After I take you down I should become the fifth espada though. It deserves someone better to hold the title." Danny said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up the both of you before I smash the both of you into the ground." Yammy threatened the both of them with a scowl on his face. The both of them clearly upset about something. It had probably something to do with the mission Aizen sent them on and why he only had one arm.

"Sorry for irritating you Yammy I don't want you to pout and cross your arms. Oh wait you can't." Danny said as he took his seat. Once again he was reminded of Aizen's apparent fascination with the color white.

The color was everywhere. From the building to their clothes he gave them. It was all white. The only things they wore that were not white were their belts and their socks. The outfits were their uniforms. Aizen asked that they wear them and a when the man asks you to do something you know it is truly an order.

For instance Danny wore a white hoodie and pants with a black belt. His sneakers followed the pattern. He had asked Aizen why they had to wear these clothes that got dirty so easy but the man had not given him an answer beyond it was meant to bring unity to the army and unite the hollows.

Danny did not buy that for a minute. Aizen was probably using the colors to mess with the shinigami. He would believe Aizen was psychologically messing with his enemies before the thought of him attempting to unite the hollows.

Aizen had watched the bounts be slaughtered during their attack on Karakura town and the soul society.

"Peace my espada." Aizen said trying to calm the situation the three of them created. The others were just watching in silence except for Grimmjow who was grinning clearly getting ready for a fight.

"Why are we here Aizen?" Grimmjow asked trying to get to the point while a few others frowned at him for the disrespect. Danny did not care either but he really wanted to know why Yammy was missing an arm.

"I want you to be aware of what our next move is going to be." Aizen said and with a snap of his fingers a screen appeared at the sky. Looking at the source of where the image was coming from Danny noticed that it was Ulquiorra's eye.

Supernatural regeneration or not Danny found the fact that he was willing to part with his body parts so easily was a bit creepy. The man may have been against showing emotion but he still had to feel something when they were removed right?

They watched as Yammy fought the Soul Reapers and lost his arm to the one with orange hair. It looked like his power was constantly fluctuating as at times he was stronger than Yammy and could cut through his arm and other times the kid could barely defend himself.

"That kid really disarmed you." Danny said again causing Grimmjow to let out a loud laugh. Aizen glanced at him and Danny agreed to stop making fun of Yammy. He was just so tempted to remind Yammy that Aizen just gave him a hand but that probably would not help.

"That is really pathetic Yammy. You let a kid beat you." Grimmjow said.

"I would like to see you do better." Yammy said.

The moment he said that Danny knew that Grimmjow would try such a thing. The Panther King would never back down from a challenge. Hopefully he could calm the man down before he did something crazy.

Eventually Aizen declared that Ichigo's strength was no big problem to his overall plan. Personally Danny thought that the man was acting a bit overconfident but he said nothing. The man's overconfidence would probably be the reason that he failed in whatever he was attempting.

"I am finished. All of you except Danny may leave." Aizen said. The others did not even attempt to try and question him. Danny personally wondered what Aizen wanted from him.

"So what was so important that I needed to stay behind?" Danny asked.

"There was a mission I sent Gin on without Ulquiorra or Yammy knowing." Aizen said.

"Okay I admit I am curious to where this is going." Danny said wondering what was the need for all this cloak and dagger stuff.

"He returned with a gift for you." Aizen said with a smirk that more than likely held a joke that only he was aware of. In his opinion seeing his smirking face was very creepy.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Four more fraccion members." Aizen said.

"Why would you go to the world of the living to find hollows." Danny said

"They weren't originally hollows though." Aizen said.

"Wait so you killed three people and turned them into hollows?" Danny asked.

"Gin did if you want to be technical but yes. There names are Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro Kojima, and Keigo and Mizuho Asano." Aizen said.

"Where are they?" Danny asked because he did not see them anywhere in this room and they could not be hidden from him with Aizen's Zanpakuto.

"They are in your territory waiting for you." Aizen said. Great now he had work to do when he got back to his part of the castle. He had been hoping to just take a nap or read some manga. This world was full of titles he had never seen before.

"Is that all?" Danny asked Aizen.

"Yes. You can go." Aizen said and with that Danny walked out of the room.

He had new minions to meet.


End file.
